


Say It, Just Say It

by annalikestotalk



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, International Talk Like A Pirate Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalikestotalk/pseuds/annalikestotalk
Summary: "Aubrey?""Yeah?""Why is Dr. Harris Bonkers dressed like a pirate?"
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Say It, Just Say It

**Author's Note:**

> this was written just before the last few episodes of amnesty and does not have a solid place in the timeline. i also dont actually know when international speak like a pirate day is, but i do know that ive missed it by just a little bit. like a tiny bit. like a day or two maybe.

"Aubrey?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is Dr. Harris Bonkers dressed like a pirate?"

Aubrey grinned, lifting the rabbit from her lap and holding in up before her as though presenting him for inspection.

"It's speak like a pirate day! He's getting into the spirit. He's even got a little sword, see?" Upon closer inspection Dani could see a surprisingly intricate cardboard sword attached to Dr. Harris Bonkers' outfit.

"I suppose that explains what you're wearing too."

"Do you like it?" Aubrey asked, returning Dr. Harris Bonkers to her lap and fidgeting nervously with her shirt. "It's kind of different but I don't think it looks bad?"

"You look great," said Dani, and she meant it too. The red and white striped shirt and navy pants suited her, even if they made her combat boots look a little out of place. "I like your hair," she added, gesturing to the handkerchief pulling back Aubrey's curls.

"Thanks!" Aubrey's hands moved automatically to her hair, fidgeting with it and managing to pull a few locks loose. "Oh! Guess what else?"

"What?" Asked Dani warily, watching Aubrey dig around in her pocket for a moment. She eventually came up with a cheap looking piece of plastic attached to a thin length of string.

"Eyepatch," said Aubrey, grinning victoriously. "Here, you can join in too!"

"Really?" She laughed, though she took the eyepatch readily enough.

"Put it on," enthused Aubrey, moving so much that, with a breath like a sigh, Dr. Harris Bonkers hopped off her lap and curled up by her feet instead. "Oops."

Dani laughed again, pulling on the eyepatch and spreading her arms in a 'ta da' motion.

"Well?"

"You look awesome!" Aubrey jumped up from her seat, dancing from one foot to the other. "Now you just have to talk like a pirate!"

"Right. Remind me what that sounds like again?"

"Arr, matey!" Exclaimed Aubrey. "Time for ye to walk the plank!" She turned an expectant look to an amused Dani, who shook her head and held up her hands.

"I'm not sure I could pull that off, Aubrey."

"Come on," wheedled Aubrey, pressing her hands together in front of her. "Please?"

Dani laughed and shook her head again, trying to step back only for Aubrey to latch onto her arm.

"Pleeease?" She whined, and Dani was too busy laughing to make any real attempt to shake her off. "For me?"

"Fine, fine!" Aubrey grinned and let go of her, stepping back and looking at her expectantly.

"Well?"

"Ar," sighed Dani, watching Aubrey shake with laughter. "Ahoy matey. Swab the deck. Avast, me hearty."

"Stop, stop," pleaded Aubrey, doubled over, gasping for breath.

"Shiver me timbers."

Aubrey collapsed into her chair, and Dani giggled as Dr. Harris Bonkers let out a huff.

"That," gasped Aubrey, "was so much better than I imagined."

"Does that mean I can stop talkiing like that?" Asked Dani, shoving Aubrey over and squeezing herself into the armchair with her.

"Only if you keep the eyepatch on," bargained Aubrey, leaning in to her. Dani grinned.

"Aye aye, captain."

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr at tobeblunt-forthehourislate


End file.
